A Princess in Charming
by badwolf1988
Summary: A mafia princess on the run from her past falls right into the laps of the SAMCRO motorcycle club and Jax Teller. Will Jax use her for the club's gain or make her his old lady? Story One: The Real Mob Wives of Charming Series.
1. One: Jax

**Disclaimer:** _If I owned 'Sons of Anarchy' Jax wouldn't be six feet under right now. That show belongs to the FX network. I also do not own General Hospital. That one belongs to ABC/Disney. If I owned the show, Sonny would be with either Alexis or Emily... and you know Emily wouldn't be dead. Why do all my favorite characters have to freakin' die?!_

 **Author's Note:** _This story is a crossover fic. 'Sons of Anarchy' fans, you really don't have to know a damn thing about 'General Hospital' seeing as I screwed with timelines and backstories anyway. 'General Hospital' fans... you're going to be really confused if you've never seen 'Sons of Anarchy'. Also to GH fans, the Jax in this story is NOT your Jax. This is Jackson "Jax" Teller, not Jasper "Jax" Jacks. Got it? Awesome!_

 **Author's Note II:** _This story is a bit alternate universe. Tara never came back to town and Wendy's been out of the picture since Abel was born._

 _As always, thank you to my very lovely beta reader, Meghan._

She was the first thing Jax noticed when he walked in the door of the diner. The cute, petite new waitress standing at the counter.

"Hey, ma, who's the new girl?" He nodded in the brunette's direction as they took a seat in their usual booth by the window.

"Her name's Kristina Davis," Gemma absently replied as she opened her menu. "Sweet girl. Doesn't seem like the one-night type so unless you're looking for an old lady, I wouldn't go there."

"What makes you think I'd want to?" Jax replied dismissively. If there was one thing he hated, it was when his mother meddled in his life.

"I'm your mother, dumbass," Gemma snorted. "You haven't taken your eyes off the girl since you walked in."

Said topic of conversation walked up to their booth and gave Gemma a friendly smile. "Good morning, Mrs. Morrow."

"I told you to call me Gemma," the older woman admonished lightly as she closed her menu. "Kristina, this is my son, Jackson."

"It's nice to meet you, Jackson." The young woman turned her pretty smile on him.

"People around here call me Jax, sweetheart." He winked at her and she blushed.

"Well, Jax, what can I get you this morning?" Kristina was obviously nervous now and Jax found it kinda cute.

"Steak and eggs, rare, with a cup of coffee." He made sure to brush her hand with his as he handed her his menu.

"Gem... Gemma, what about for you?" Kristina stuttered a bit as she turned to his mother.

"Oatmeal with a side of strawberries and an orange juice." Gemma glared at her son as she handed back her menu. Once Kristina had walked away to put in their orders, she snapped at her son, "what the hell did I just tell you?"

Jax shrugged before leaning back against the booth. "Maybe I'm looking for an old lady."

Jax hung around after his mom had taken off and approached Kristina where she was working at the cash register.

"What can I do for you, Jax?" She looked up and nervously smiled at him.

"Any chance I could get your number, sweetheart?" He leaned against the counter and gave her a flirtatious smile.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Jax." Kristina shook her head and gave a nervous chuckle.

Jax was not in a good fucking mood as he stomped up to his bike. He didn't even notice his mom leaning against the driver's side door of her car, parked right next to it.

"I take it that didn't go well?" She looked at him over the rim of her sunglasses and smirked.

Jax simply glared at her before hopping on his bike and riding off.


	2. Two: Gemma

Gemma knew that Kristina always worked the morning shift at the diner. She made sure she was there when the place opened so she could avoid the morning rush of Charming residents coming in to pick up their coffee on their way to work. She figured maybe she could push the young woman in Jax's direction. Let her son never say that she didn't do anything for him.

Kristina was as friendly and perky as always when she approached the counter. "Morning, Gemma. What brings you in so early?"

Gemma took a seat on one of the stools and put her purse on the counter. "Thought I'd be nice and pick up breakfast for the boys down at the garage. Can I get twenty bacon and egg sandwiches and a large box of coffee to go?"

Kristina put in her order before returning to the counter to get the coffee together.

"So, I hear you shot Jax down," Gemma said it conversationally. "Why? Don't let the patches and motorcycle fool you, the boy's got a heart of gold."

Kristina sealed the to-go box of coffee and attached the tap before setting it on the counter and answering her. "Jax does seem like a good guy. In another life, I'd totally be interested. It has nothing at all to do with him."

"Then what does it have to do with?"

Kristina set a stack of styrofoam cups next to the box of coffee and sighed. "I'm pregnant... and as if that wasn't enough, I come with enough baggage to sink a ship the size of the Queen Mary."

"Where's the baby's father?" Gemma asked gently.

"Dead," Kristina said in just above a whisper but there wasn't any sadness in her tone. Gemma found this curious.

"The baby's dad was a bad guy, huh?" she guessed.

Kristina just nodded.

"How'd he die?" Gemma was figuring that it wasn't a natural death.

"My father's a bad guy too." The young woman's answer was cryptic.

"So you're all alone?"

Again Kristina nodded and Gemma found herself feeling sorry for the young woman. She dug around in her purse and pulled out a business card for the garage. Finding a pen, she jotted down her cell phone number. "Here," she handed Kristina the card. "Call me when you get off this afternoon. I've been looking for someone to help me out in the office. The pay's better and you'd have the club to look after you once you have that baby."

Kristina looked hesitant to take the card. "The people around town call the club SAMCRO. The way they talk... do you guys operate like the mob or something?"

Gemma looked her dead in the eye. "We value loyalty and family above all else. We look after our own and handle problems ourselves. Is that what you were asking?"

"Yeah, that's what I was asking." Kristina reached out and took the card.

Once Gemma was back in her car and on the road, she called her husband. "Happy's good at digging up dirt on people, right? See what he can find out about a girl named Kristina Davis."


	3. Three: Jax

It was one of those days where Jax really wanted to strangle his fucking mother. He had arrived at the garage that morning to find out that his deranged, meddling fucking mother had hired Kristina as the new office assistant. What the fuck was the woman thinking?!

"Jax, get your ass back here!" his mom called from the chapel.

When he arrived in the chapel it was to find his mom and Clay seated at the table. They were up to something. Fucking wonderful.

"What?" he huffed, taking a seat.

"We want to talk to you about Kristina." His mom pushed a print out of an article from some newspaper called 'The Port Charles Sun' towards him.

Jax grabbed the article and read the headline. It was dated five years earlier.

 *****SONNY CORINTHOS NOT GUILTY OF MURDER!*****

The article went on to explain how a suspected mob boss had skated on a first-degree murder charge but he couldn't have care less about that. He was focused on the photograph of Sonny Corinthos leaving the courthouse with his family by his side. A teenaged Kristina was pictured walking right next to the mobster.

"Her full name's Kristina Corinthos-Davis," Clay explained. "Daddy's the biggest boss on the east coast."

"Than what the fuck is she doing in Charming?" The girl was probably loaded. What was she doing working for them?

"From what she told me, she got pregnant by a bad guy and Corinthos took care of him," Gemma shared. "Happy dug around and found out a low-level mobster named Johnny Zacchara turned up with a bullet between his eyes in the Port Charles Bay right around the same time Kristina took off out of New York and landed here."

"Kristina's pregnant?" That one fucking shocked the shit out of him. She in no way looked it.

Gemma nodded with a smirk. "And that's where you come in."

"Ma, what the fuck are you talking about?" He didn't see this leading anywhere good.

"We need you to play the white knight to her damsel in distress. Having a mafia princess in the family would be real good for business," Clay elaborated.

Were they seriously fucking suggesting that he seduce a pregnant chick and make her his old lady for the good of SAMCRO?

"If you could talk her into making up with daddy and marry the broad, we could work a deal to start up a club chapter in Port Charles. SAMCRO would be a major player," Clay continued to try and persuade him.

"Look, she's a sweet girl and you had the hots for before you found out she was knocked up. You've done real good with Abel by yourself, you could handle a second kid. Kristina seems like she'd be a good mom for both kids. What's the problem, Jax?" Gemma crossed her arms over her chest.

Where the fuck had his mother taken her warped parenting classes.? She was sitting there telling him, her damn son, to toy with an innocent young woman's emotions for profit. She had no fucking problem dragging two kids into her little game either. One of those kids was his son, her own fucking grandson.

Jax got to his feet and grabbed the article off of the table. "I'll think about it."


	4. Four: Kristina

Kristina had a feeling that Gemma was trying to push her and Jax together and she suspected that the older woman's motives weren't 100% innocent. For the second night in a row, she found that her and the hot as hell biker were the two chosen to stay and close up the shop. While she did enjoy watching Jax work in the garage when he wasn't looking, tonight she really wasn't feeling well. She was nauseous and tired and she just wanted to go home to her tiny, run-down apartment and curl up in bed.

"You okay, babe? You don't look so hot."

Kristina jumped. She hadn't heard Jax enter the office.

"Sorry," he chuckled and perched himself on the edge of her desk. "I didn't mean to scare you, sweetheart. You alright?"

Why did he insist on calling her 'babe' and 'sweetheart'? It gave her a warm, tingly feeling in her stomach that she wasn't comfortable with after everything that had happened with Johnny. "I'm okay," she nodded. "The baby's just making me a little sick." She figured that his mom must have told him about her pregnancy anyway so she might as well be honest about it.

Jax just nodded in understanding before getting to his feet and holding out his hand. "Come on, the shop's dead. We can close up and I'll drive you home."

Kristina gave him a strange look. "Jax, you ride a motorcycle and I'm pregnant," she pointed out.

He laughed. "The bike's not my only set of wheels. Get your stuff so we can get out of here."

Sure enough, Jax had a black Ford Explorer parked behind the shop and they were soon on the road.

"What's with the car seat?" Kristina asked just to make conversation. She had noticed the safety device as she was getting into the SUV.

"It's my kid's," Jax glanced over at her as he stopped at a red light.

"You have a kid?" She was surprised.

"Damn, don't look so shocked, babe." He laughed as the light turned green. "His name's Abel. He's two."

"Abel," she tried the name out. "I like that name."

"You got any names picked out yet?" Now it seemed like Jax was the one trying to make conversation as they grew closer to her apartment.

"Alexis Natasha if it's a girl and Thomas Michael if it's a boy."

Jax got an almost sad look on his face as he turned onto her street. "Thomas was the name of my little brother who died when he was a kid."

"I'm sorry," Kristina told him sincerely. "Alexis was my mom's name. She died of lung cancer a few years ago. Michael was my older brother. He died when he was thirteen," she found herself sharing.

Jax reached over and grabbed her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze as he pulled into her complex's parking lot. "I'm sorry too, sweetheart."

The moment was broken when Jax took a good look around the apartment complex. "Oh, fuck no. You are not staying here. I've seen crack houses nicer than this place."


	5. Five: Jax

Kristina's apartment was located in the seediest complex in Charming. Most of the units were occupied by street whores and low-level drug dealers. It was no fucking place for a young pregnant chick to be staying alone.

Jax killed the engine and turned to look at her. "Come on, we're getting your shit and you're staying with me," he told her gruffly.

Instead of moving to get out of the SUV, Kristina turned an icy glare on him. "If I wanted to be told what to do like I was a fucking child, I'd move back in with my father," she hissed.

So... Kristina knew the F-word... interesting. Jax couldn't keep the smirk off of his face.

"What?" She glared at him harder if that was possible.

"You're cute when you're pissed, babe." Before she had time to kill him, he continued, "Look, this place is fucking dangerous. I've got a spare room and I'm trying to be nice here."

"Does your mom have anything to do with this offer?" She eyed him suspiciously.

"She'll probably think so but no." Jax shook his head and told her honestly. Kristina had obviously picked up on his mom's intentions for them.

Kristina actually chuckled a bit before nodding, "Okay."

Gathering up Kristina's things didn't take long. It didn't appear as though she had brought much besides clothes with her when she had run away. They had only been in the apartment ten minutes and Jax was helping her gather the last of her things from her bedroom. As she stuffed some clothes into a purple duffel bag, he threw the odds and ends from her nightstand into a _Hello Kitty_ bookbag that he felt dirty holding. When he found a small golden religious medal, he didn't throw it into the bag. He turned around and held it out to her. "Is this yours, babe?" He honestly wasn't sure. It looked more like it had been made for a guy.

"Yeah," Kristina took it from him. "It belonged to my brother, Michael." She pulled the gold chain over her head. "My dad gave him this when he legally adopted him. It's a St. Michael the Archangel medal. St. Michael is the leader of all angels and the army of God. He took on a whole new meaning for me after Michael was shot."

"Michael was shot?" Jax's eyebrows shot up. When she had told him that her brother had died young, he had assumed that it had been a natural death like Thomas' had been.

Kristina nodded and cast sad eyes towards the ugly blue shag carpet. "The bullet was meant for my dad but it hit Michael. You know my dad actually protected his flavor of the week instead of his own kid? He shielded her, not him."

"Your dad sounds like a real dick, babe." He was starting to see why she had run and he didn't blame her one fucking bit.

"That's why I couldn't let this baby be born in Port Charles." Kristina gasped and covered her mouth when she realized her slip of the tongue.

"Chill, sweetheart," he shook his head. "We already know who you are. No one new comes to Charming that we don't check out. People don't move to the end of the world for no reason."

"You know I'm Sonny Corinthos' kid?"

He nodded.

"Have you told him where I am?" she asked fearfully. "I'm sure daddy's put out one hell of a reward for information about me."

"There probably is a nice chunk of change being offered for you." He nodded and stuffed his hands into the pockets of his baggy jeans. If Happy's intel was right, and it always was, Corinthos was offering half a million dollars for information on his runaway daughter. "But, I like you and I don't need the cash. I'll tell you what I could use... a live-in nanny. Daycare's expensive and Abel's been spending way too much time with my mom. So, what do you say, babe? You help me and I help you." Kristina staying home with Abel also had the added benefit of getting her away from the clubhouse and his mom's fucking plans.


	6. Six: Jax

**A Princess in Charming**

 **Chapter Six: Jax**

"Morning, ma," Jax greeted his mother as he entered the garage offices that morning.

"Where's Abel?" Gemma raised an eyebrow. "I thought I was taking him to daycare?"

"I'm in," Jax leaned back against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest. "Kristina's moved into my spare room and is Abel's new nanny." He lied to his mother. She'd back off if she thought she was getting her way. "She won't be working here anymore."

"She shouldn't be around the clubhouse anyway." Gemma smiled and nodded, obviously pleased with this development.

"We got a problem," Clay stormed into the office.

"What now?" Jax ran a hand through his hair.

"Corinthos knows his little princess is in Charming." The gruff old biker growled. "Some smack addict who frequents the diner gave her up for the reward money."

Jax and Gemma were both suddenly alert.

"How long do we got before he hits town?" Jax asked as he headed towards the door.

"Corinthos has millions at his disposal plus a private jet..."

"That means if he isn't on his way...he's already here." Clay finished for his wife.

"Gather the whole fucking crew and meet me at my place," Jax instructed before running for his bike.

When Jax pulled up to his house, it was to find a limo parked in the driveway.

"Fuck!" He swore, almost laying his precious bike down in his haste to get inside.

Jax found a teary-eyed Kristina and a middle-aged Latino man that he knew to be Sonny Corinthos standing in the middle of the living room having what looked to be a glaring contest.

"Babe, you okay?" Jax walked immediately to Kristina's side and wrapped his arm around her waist. He leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Whatever I say, play along."

"I'm fine," Kristina nodded to let him know that she understood him. "So's Abel. He's playing in his room."

"Who the hell are you?" Corinthos demanded.

"Jackson Teller, Mr. Corinthos," Jax gave the mob don a hard look. "I'm your daughter's fiance." He gently squeezed Kristina's waist in a silent reminder to go along with what he said.

"So you've gone from mob moll to a biker's old lady?" Corinthos scoffed at his daughter and Jax had to resist the urge to slug him in the face. "How much longer are you going to keep playing these games, Kristina? When are you going to stop punishing me for what happened to Michael?"

"Never!" Kristina spat with pure venom. "But this has nothing to do with you or Michael. I'm pregnant...and I'm happy with Jax."

Jax had to work hard to keep his shock in check. Corinthos hadn't known that Kristina was pregnant when she ran away. Why the fuck had her ex ended up dead than?

"She's pregnant?!" Corinthos looked ready to kill him.

The sound of bike engines could be heard pulling up outside as Kristina angrily stomped her foot. "Yes, I'm pregnant. We're keeping it and we're getting married! Fucking deal with it!"

There was that F-word again. Jax laughed a little to himself. It really was fucking cute.

"Mr. Corinthos," Clay stepped into the room cracking his knuckles. The rest of the guys of SAMCRO stood gathered behind him. "My name's Clay Morrow. I don't believe we've met. You see you're in my territory and we have a certain way of conducting business around here."


	7. Seven: Kristina

While Clay's gruff and intimidating demeanor had convinced her father to sit down for a meeting with SAMCRO, Jax stayed behind at the house with her and Abel. After quickly checking on his son, Jax had led her into the kitchen to sit at the table and talk.

"Your pops didn't know you were pregnant when you took off?" Jax started right in on the questioning.

"No," Kristina shook her head.

"Why'd your dad put a bullet in your ex's head if he didn't know you were pregnant?"

"Daddy killed Johnny because he found out that Johnny was the one who pulled the trigger the day Michael died. He was only using me to push Daddy out as one of the heads of the five families." Kristina started to cry. "I left Port Charles the day after I found out that I was pregnant. I'd spent my whole life being used as a pawn by my father's enemies. I don't want this baby growing up in that world."

"Why tell him the baby's mine?" He reached across the table and took her hand in his.

"Daddy's an old-school Catholic. If he thinks the baby's yours, he'll let me stay so he doesn't take a kid from its father," she explained. "Jax, I'm not going to hold you to anything. Please, just play along until he leaves town."

"It doesn't work like that, babe," Jax shook his head. "With the deal Clay is workin' with your pops right now... we're gonna have to go through with this shit."

"Really get married?" Kristina asked a little faintly.

Jax nodded. "Do you know what it means to be an old lady? To wear my crow? That's for fucking life, sweetheart. I ain't playing that take back shit again."

"I'm not an idiot. I know your mom pushed us together to get close to my dad. I'm willing to overlook that particular deceit because I saw it from the get-go and I still moved in here. I did that because I trust you, but I need an honest answer from you about one thing. Will this baby be safe?" Kristina met his eye. "The fucking truth, Jax."

"Ain't no kid of mine going the same way as Michael, I can promise you that." There was a steely determination in his voice that made her believe him. "You gotta understand, babe, I got my hands in some shady shit. Look at what my mom tried to pull with us, that's actually mild for her and she's the one that raised me. If you're looking for a good guy... that ain't me."

"You're a better man than my dad," and she honestly meant that. "And right now, you're really my only hope."

"You realize there's no turning back?" Jax asked her again.

Kristina nodded.

"Than I guess we're getting married."

Why did Jax make something so terrifying sound so simple? What the hell had she just gotten herself into?


	8. Eight: Jax

"Where's Clay and Corinthos?" Jax asked his mom, walking into the garage office.

"Chapel," Gemma replied shortly. "Anyone gonna tell me why he thinks you knocked up his daughter?" She stood up and put her hand on her hip.

"Long fucking story," Jax shook his head. "I need to get in on that meeting... and I need you to go and get me the engagement ring that dad gave you."

Gemma raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"Just fucking do it!" Jax huffed before storming off to the chapel.

He found Clay seated at the head of the table with Corinthos on one side and the rest of the crew spread out around them. The seat on Clay's left side had been left open for Jax as a show of respect for his position. He took a seat.

"Clay here tells me you're his second in command?" Corinthos was now eyeing him with a wary respect.

Jax just slowly nodded.

"You realize that if I EVER even get the HINT that my little girl is unhappy it'll be all out war, right?" Corinthos was not kidding.

"Trust me, she's happier with me than she ever was with you." Jax couldn't help but taunt the man who was the picture of parental failure. It was obvious that the man loved Kristina but that didn't excuse all of the pain that he had caused her. When the fuck had he started giving a damn about this chick? He was beyond fucking screwed.

"Shimmer down, Jax," came Clay's warning.

Corinthos ignored Jax and turned to address his stepfather. "Clay, you know my terms for SAMCRO operating a charter out of Port Charles. No drugs or weapons are to come through my territory and you're to stay the hell off of the Feds radar."

"Understood," Clay nodded. "And in return, we will take care of any problems for you that come up out here. Yeah, Happy will take care of that."

"I'm happy to do it," Happy smirked and Tig hit him upside the head.

"And you," Corinthos turned his attention back to Jax. "Kristina better have a ring on her finger before she gives birth. No grandchild of mine is going to be born a bastard. Are we clear?"

"Crystal," Jax smirked although he was now concerned. Making Kristina his old lady before she had the kid wouldn't be a problem but what the fuck were they going to run in Port Charles if not guns? The club didn't deal in anything else. Did Clay have a new revenue set up or was he honestly thinking of double-crossing Jax's future father-in-law?


	9. Nine: Jax

**Author's Note:** _In this universe, Molly and Avery are only a year apart in the age. Molly is nineteen and Avery is eighteen. Carly's daughter Josslyn, with Jasper Jax, is actually one year older than Molly and is twenty. I will be expanding this universe to include three other stories with the pairings of Happy/Molly, Avery/Juice, and Josslyn/Chibs._

"What the fuck is the club going to run in Port Charles if not guns?" Jax rounded on his stepfather the moment Corinthos left the chapel.

"Relax, kid," Clay chuckled. "It'll take at least a year to get a new chapter put together. We got time to figure it out."

Jax still didn't fucking trust him.

When Jax arrived home that night, it was to find Kristina sitting on the floor of the living room with Abel, helping his son build a tower out of wooden blocks.

"Daddy!" Abel smiled, getting to his little feet and running to greet him. In the child's haste, the block tower went tumbling down into Kristina's lap, making her laugh.

"Hey there, buddy," Jax caught his son in his arms and gave him a hug. "What are you doing awake?"

"Blame my dad," Kristina said as she got to her feet. In her flannel pajama pants and tight white tank top, he could see the small swell of her stomach. It was the first proof he had seen of her pregnancy. "I had him in bed and the A-S-S-H-O-L-E," she spelled, "rang the doorbell."

Now he was worried. Why had Corinthos stopped by after the meeting? He had to know that Kristina didn't want to see him.

"Abel, buddy, go and watch cartoons in my room." Jax put the toddler on his feet. "You can sleep with daddy tonight."

Excited by the break of routine, Abel ran off down the hallway.

"Is everything cool?" Jax turned his attention to Kristina as soon as his son was gone.

"If by 'cool', you mean that he dropped by to tell me that he's flying in my stepmom, brother, and sisters for what's starting to look more and more like a shotgun wedding." Kristina flopped to sit down on the couch. "Yeah, everything's cool."

Jax snorted out a laugh and sat down beside her. At least she still had a sense of humor.

"I'm sorry for dragging you into this." Kristina turned and gave him an apologetic smile.

Jax laughed. "I've had way worse shit happen to me, babe. Besides, you're good with my kid and the club's getting a Port Charles chapter out of it. Clay worked a deal with your pops."

Kristina gave him a surprised look.

"What?"

"You just talked about your business to me." This seemed to have the woman genuinely confused.

"Yeah, so? You're about to be my old lady," he shrugged. "My mom knows this shit, why can't you?" He also didn't like the idea of his mother having an advantage over his wife. That just wasn't safe.

"In my dad's world, the women aren't allowed to know anything." Kristina grabbed a couch pillow and hugged it to her chest. "My dad always sends my stepmom away when he needs to talk business and the only reason my mom ever knew anything was because she was his lawyer and was the one who always had to get him out of trouble."

So, Corinthos had a wife but Kristina had been birthed by his lawyer. And they called the town Charming. Jax couldn't believe the hypocrite was actually pushing them to get married; like having his grandchild born in wedlock was really going to improve his chances of getting to Heaven. There was no heaven, not for men like them.

"In my world, the old ladies know everything... they just pretend they don't," Jax laughed.

"I like that." Kristina reached up and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Good, cause you're stuck with me now, babe." Jax reached into his jeans pocket and dug out his mom's old engagement ring, offering it to her.


	10. Ten: Kristina

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

Kristina had been right. Her father had flown in her stepmom, Carly, and her siblings for the sole purpose of making sure that she and Jax got married.

When she stumbled out of her bedroom that morning, it was to find Carly and Gemma seated at the kitchen table going over wedding plans.

"You know City Hall would be cheaper, right?" Kristina grumbled, making her way towards the coffee pot of deliciousness that she wasn't allowed to have and grabbed the box of green tea bags from the cupboard above it.

Jax was standing at the sink, drinking a cup of coffee and snorted into his mug at her words and all-around morning demeanor.

What was the point of a big church wedding? Her and Jax didn't even sleep in the same bedroom. The marriage was a business arrangement. Of course, her father didn't know that. Urgh! When had her life gotten so complicated? Oh, that's right, BIRTH! The joy of being the daughter of a mob boss. Thank you, daddy!

"Krissy, what do you have planned today? I wanted to take a drive to LA so you can try on some wedding gowns." Carly obviously didn't sense that Kristina had no interest whatsoever in the wedding planning process.

"I have an ultrasound today at noon to find out the sex of the baby." Kristina ran a hand over the small bump that had seemed to appear overnight. At four months pregnant, she finally looked it. "Besides, Gemma already said that I could wear her wedding dress. Problem solved."

"I was pregnant at my first wedding too so no need to have it let out," Gemma smirked at her stepmom and dared her to say something. One thing was for sure, Gemma did NOT like Carly. They were women from two very different worlds. Carly's airheaded vapidness grated on Gemma's nerves and Gemma's tough, biker chick persona scared the hell out of Carly, a woman used to hiding behind men for protection.

"Do you need someone to go with you to the appointment?" Carly was quick to ask.

"Nah, it's my kid, I'm taking her," Jax spoke up. "Babe, walk me out?"

Kristina followed him out into the garage where they could talk without being overheard. "You don't have to come, you know," she told him, referring to the doctor's appointment.

"I figured you'd wanna break from all that wedding bullshit." Jax straddled his bike. "Plus, if this kid's getting the Teller name, it is mine. I never got to see any of Abel's ultrasounds. It could be cool." He reached out for her hand and pulled her to sit sideways on the bike in front of him. He reached up and brushed a piece of hair out of her face before leaning down and kissing her with a tenderness that she didn't know that an outlaw like Jax was capable of.

When they parted, Kristina gave him a confused look.

"If you're going to be my old lady, I might as well enjoy some of the perks," Jax smirked before kissing her quickly again. "Now hop up," he lightly tapped her hip. "I'm gonna be late for church. I'll be back to pick you up in a few hours."

In dazed confusion, Kristina did as she was told.


	11. Eleven: Jax

Church hadn't gone well, that was for fucking sure. Clay had no idea what to run in Port Charles and was playing with the idea of using the bay to sneak guns into and out of the city right under Corinthos' nose. Jax was suspicious that his stepfather hadn't even attempted to find alternative an cash stream, that this had been the old man's plan all along.

"What's wrong?" Kristina asked him from the passenger seat. "You look tense. I told you that you didn't have to come. If you have somewhere else to be, you can drop me off and I'll call your mom to pick me up.

"Naw, I told you that I wanted to come." Jax reached over and took her hand. He was being honest. Since the day that Kristina had moved in she had become, along with Abel, the happiest part of his fucked-up existence. He had quickly grown to like the idea of having her as his old lady, of helping her raise the kid that he now really did think of as his own. He had even kept his zipper up and stayed away from crow-eaters, staying faithful to a woman that wasn't even 100% his... yet. He didn't want Clay screwing up the good thing he had going. "It's business, babe."

"You wanna talk about it?" Jax could hear the slight hesitation in her tone. She still wasn't used to the fact that he had no problem sharing his world with her.

"How close of an eye does your pops keep on the Port Charles Harbor?" Jax asked as he pulled into the parking lot of her doctor's office.

"Very close." Kristina turned to look at him. "He controls the docks and knows everything that comes in or out of Port Charles via the water."

"Fuck!" Jax slammed his fist into the steering wheel.

"You know, black market antiques are easier to run than guns or drugs. They turn a better profit too. Not to mention my dad wouldn't have a problem with them coming through Port Charles."

Jax looked at her in shock. He was completely floored by what she had just said. He hadn't told her about the guns.

"I have ears, Jax," she laughed. "Even when the club speaks in code, I understand you. You don't survive in my dad's world unless you know how to read between the lines and listen for what isn't being said."

Holy shit. He had found the Gemma to his Clay. Kristina was just sweeter and way less demented and jaded. It was in that moment that he realized that he was actually in love with his old lady. He didn't tell her that though. He had never been good with words or emotions in general. Instead, he leaned forward and, tangling one hand in her hair while the other cupped her cheek, he kissed her, hoping that maybe he could convey by his actions what he wasn't yet able to say aloud.

"'Jax, what's going on with us?" Kristina was panting a little when they finally came up for air.

"Just go with it, babe," he told her before kissing her again.


	12. Twelve: Kristina

Kristina was... happily confused. Yep, that was the best way of putting it. She was happy that it seemed like Jax actually wanted a real relationship but she was confused by what had brought about the change. They had known each other for two months and other than the first time he had hit on her when he didn't know she was pregnant, he hadn't shown a lick of interest.

"Are you two ready to know the sex of the baby?" Dr. McConnell asked as the middle-aged woman ran the ultrasound wand over her slightly rounded belly.

Jax reached over from the stool he was sitting on beside her. "What are we having, Doc?" he asked as he took her hand.

"It's a little boy," Dr. McConnell smiled.

Kristina turned to look at her fiance. He had a small little smile on his face that made her heart swell with what she was starting to suspect was love. "Abel's getting a little brother." He was looking at her with a tender look in his eye.

"Thomas Michael," she smiled before she remembered what he had told her about his little brother. "If that's still okay?"

Jax nodded and squeezed her hand. "Yeah, it's still cool, babe. He'll be named for both of his uncles."

"So, do you two want a few pictures of Baby Boy Davis?" Dr. McConnell asked even though she was already printing them out.

"Baby Boy Teller," Jax was quick to correct her in a tone of voice that left no room for argument.

"I'll make sure the baby's last name gets changed in the file." Dr. McConnell handed Jax the ultrasound photos before wiping the jelly from her stomach and beating a hasty retreat from the exam room.

"Nice going, honey, you scared the doctor," Kristina said as she sat up on the exam table. "Can you hand me my clothes please?"

Jax handed her the requested items with a smirk on his face. "Everyone's scared of me, babe, get used to it." He walked up the exam table and, moving between her thighs, he leaned down and kissed her slowly. "Did you just call me 'honey'?" he asked with that same arrogant sexy smirk still firmly in place.

Kristina blushed. That pet name had just kind of slipped out. "Sorry," she mumbled, her eyes suddenly finding her lap incredibly interesting.

"Hey, don't be getting all shy on me now, sweetheart." Jax lightly grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. "You're my old lady. You can call me whatever you want... within reason and out of earshot of the club." Using the hold he still had on her chin, he coaxed her closer so he could softly kiss her again. Kristina was really getting used to all of this affection and it scared her a little. She didn't want to get burned again.

"Jax?" she asked against his lips when they parted.

"What, babe?" There was a huskiness to his voice now.

"Can you turn around while I get dressed?" She wasn't ready for him to see her unclothed.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

"Fuck!" Jax made a big production out of slowly turning around and crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm gonna have to get a Playboy subscription," he muttered.

"I heard that, asshole," Kristina laughed as she pulled her t-shirt over her head.

"You were meant to, princess," Jax was laughing when he replied.

As odd as it sounds, that was the exact moment that she knew she was in love with Jax.


	13. Thirteen: Gemma

"Alright, what am I getting, a granddaughter or another grandson?" Gemma asked as soon as Jax entered the clubhouse with Kristina at his side. Her son had his arm possessively around his fiancee's waist. Well, that was new and Gemma was pleased with the development. Regardless of her uses to SAMCRO, Gemma had grown very fond of Kristina. The mafia princess was a much better match for Jax than either Tara or Wendy had been. Growing up the way she had, Kristina understood, to an extent, what it meant to be an old lady. Kristina understood family and loyalty and, so long as Jax didn't keep her in the dark or try and control her, she wasn't likely to cut and run when times got tough. She wasn't even twenty-one yet but she had already stood by her father, a man she currently hated, through three murder and RICO trials. Yes, Kristina was the perfect old lady for her son.

"Ma, meet Thomas Michael Teller." Jax slapped an ultrasound photo on the bar in front of her.

"Another boy," Gemma said as she picked up the ultrasound photo. "And named for your little brother." She got a bit choked up thinking of the son she had lost.

"Thomas Michael?"

Gemma had almost forgotten that she had brought Carly to the clubhouse with her that afternoon. She didn't think she could have handled another moment alone with the ditzy mob moll so she had brought her to meet the club. This way there were people around to keep her from killing the woman... or help her hide the body if all else failed.

Kristina turned to her stepmom and gave her a kind smile. "Of course. We wanted to honor the uncles he'll never get to meet."

Gemma turned to look at Carly in surprise, now understanding her reaction to the name. "You lost a son too."

It wasn't a question but Carly nodded anyway. "Michael was barely thirteen," the Barbie Doll looking woman confirmed.

Gemma reached behind the bar and grabbed three shot glasses, a bottle of Jack Daniels, and a can of ginger ale. She passed the soda to Kristina before filling the shot glasses to the rim. Keeping one for herself, she gave one to Jax before setting the final glass in front of Carly. "I think we need to have a toast to the newest Corinthos-Teller." In Gemma's world, sharing a drink with someone was the equivalent of waving the white flag and calling a truce. No matter how different two people were, nothing bonded them like knowing the pain of having a child who would never grow old or even grow up. She raised her glass. "To Thomas Michael."

"May he live a long and healthy life," Carly finished for her.

They all threw back their shots/sip of ginger ale before Jax suddenly slammed his glass down and jumped up onto the bar. "I'm having another boy!" he called out to the rest of the club.

It was Opie, Chibs, and Tig who lead the cheers and whistles.

"Another son!" Clay called out as Juice made his way behind the bar with Half-Sack to grab the bottle of Jack and some more shot glasses for yet another toast to the new life.

"Just like his daddy!" Gemma couldn't miss the happy smile on Kristina's face right before Jax jumped off the bar, pulled her to him and kissed her like they weren't surrounded by a clubhouse full SAMCRO members and prospects. Realizing that her son was genuinely in love with Kristina and that Kristina would actually be proud if little Thomas grew up to be a SAMCRO member just like Jax, Gemma knew that the mob princess had been exactly what the doctor ordered for her beloved son.


	14. Fourteen: Jax and Sonny

**JAX'S POV**

Jax was living with a serious case of blue balls. Kristina had been officially unofficially sharing his life (and his bed) for the past two weeks but she still refused to allow things to move further than making out and some heavy petting. He hadn't gone this long without sex since he had lost his virginity when he was fifteen. They were getting married in a little under twenty-four hours and he had never even seen his old lady naked.

"What's wrong, honey?"

Jax hadn't even heard Kristina enter the garage but he smiled and pulled her to sit in front of him on his Harley. For some reason, this had become their go-to spot when they wanted to escape the noise and chaos of their families and friends. Sure, sitting on a motionless bike in the garage of their own home wasn't exactly romantic but it worked for them.

"Nothin's wrong, babe." He leaned down and nuzzled her neck. "I just want you underneath me something bad." He laid a kiss just below her ear.

"Jax, you know..." she hesitated.

"What is it, darlin'?" Jax tilted her chin up with his fingertips. "Talk to me," he said as he laid a soft kiss on her lips.

"I don't look the same naked that I did when I had sex the last time." The way she scrunched up her button nose let him know that even she thought her words were lame.

"That's a given, princess," Jax chuckled. "You're sexier now because you're carryin' my son." His hand trailed down so he could pat her rounded belly. "Baby, you could shave your head like Happy or get a mohawk like Juice and I'd still think you were God's fuckin' gift. I love you, Kristina, and I'll do whatever it takes to make you feel comfortable with me, sweetheart."

"You just said all that I needed to hear," Kristina's eyes were watering. "I love you too, Jackson."

Jax's eyes were suspiciously wet as he pulled her mouth down to his.

 **SONNY'S POV**

He knew that he should have left the doorway when he saw his daughter in her fiance's embrace but Sonny couldn't help himself. He had suspected that something was off from the moment he had stepped foot in Charming. He wanted a chance to observe Kristina and Jax when they thought no one was looking.

"You know," Kristina pulled back to look at her fiance. "I've never understood why you're so willing to accept this baby as your own."

Sonny's ears perked up at those words.

Jax reached up and stroked Kristina's cheek with the back of his knuckles. "Why do you love Abel so much and take such awesome care of him?"

There was a softness in Kristina's eyes that Sonny had not seen since before Michael died when she replied, "he's a part of you. How could I not love him? He's the reason why I know you're a great dad."

Jax gave Kristina a pointed look. "See, I knew you were perfect for me. That answer's almost identical to mine," he rubbed her belly. "I love this little boy because I love and adore his momma."

Sonny decided it was time to make his presence known. He stepped fully into the garage. "Jackson, boy, you and I need to talk... NOW."


	15. Fifteen: Jax

**Author's Note:** _This story WAS completed BUT...I'm having too much fun with it (and Christlove88 and NickTheDiva are encouraging me because they love the stories). I'm going to extend it by at least five chapters. That being said, in this series (there will be four full-length stories, a reunion short story after those four are completed, and a Tig/Venus one-shot that explains how they got together before the series started), do you, my lovely readers, want Gemma to be good or bad? Is she gonna stay with Clay or stand behind her son? I need some input because I can't decide. I have two chapters written... one where she's like the Gemma on the show and one where she really is just a loving mother/mother-in-law/grandma who has made a few mistakes. I like Gemma both ways because Katey Sagal played her brilliantly. I'm letting the readers pick. Also, the second story in the Real Mob Wives of Charming series has been posted. It's called, 'Your Name is a Drug' and it follows Happy/Molly. The third story, 'Teen Mom: SAMCRO Edition' won't be far behind it. That story is Opie/Avery. I decided against Juice after re-watching the show and seeing all the shit he did at the end that hurt the club. He's also too cowardly. He'd run if confronted with a positive pregnancy test as NickTheDiva pointed out to me. Whenever Juice got in trouble on the show he ran, tried to kill himself, or killed someone else. He's hotter than Opie, yes,_ _(Christlove88: I disagree!)_ _but Opie has more honor in my opinion..._ _(Christlove88: I totally agree!)_ _look at how he went out, 'I got this'... saddest line EVER (I cried more for Opie's death than Jax's, to be honest)! The final story won't be up for awhile but is titled, 'I See You, Lass'. That will be Chibs/Josslyn. I'm posting them at specific times when the stories can't spoil each other. I made that mistake before. Once these stories are posted, expect fast updates because most of the series is already written. I actually had a plan in place going into this series, unlike the cluster fuck that was the defunct Salem Sisters Series._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Daddy..." Kristina started to speak but Sonny held up a hand to silence her.

"You'll see him tomorrow, querida." Sonny seemed to be resorting to a childhood term of endearment in an effort to ease his daughter's fears. "There's just a few things the two of us need to get straight, man to man."

Not caring that her father was standing right in front of them, Jax leaned down and softly kissed his old lady. "I'll be waiting for you tomorrow at the altar."

"You promise?" She looked at him a little fearfully.

"I swear, princess. I love you." Now that he'd finally gotten the words out, he couldn't stop saying them.

"I love you too."

Jax took Sonny back to the clubhouse. The club was having a raging party in the parking lot so the bar was pretty deserted. The only two people around were Happy and Kristina's younger sister/cousin (LONG story), Molly. They were seated at a corner table chatting. Jax saw Sonny shoot a look of concern in his niece's direction but he didn't comment.

"How much did you hear?" Jax got right to the point as he grabbed two beers from behind the bar, he set one in front of Sonny before popping the top on his own.

"Enough to know you're not the father of that baby," Sonny replied, opening his beer and taking a sip. "It's Johnny's, isn't it?"

"Only biologically," Jax said with a stony look on his face.

Sonny actually smiled a little. "You sound like me when it came to my oldest son, Michael... or my niece over there, who's getting way too close to one of your brothers for my liking." He jerked his head in Happy and Molly's direction. "Just because you didn't father them doesn't mean that you can't love them like you did."

"There's one thing we agree on," Jax nodded but he didn't let his guard down.

"I noticed something tonight," Sonny commented and set his beer on the bar. "You really do love my daughter and Kristina sure as hell loves you. I just need you to answer one question," as he held up one finger.

"What?"

Sonny looked him dead in the eye. "If it ever came down to it, what would you choose? The club or Kristina and your boys?"

Jax didn't hesitate. "This is my dad's club and Kristina will be its rightful fucking queen when the time comes. I won't let it go without one hell of a fight. But, if it really came down to it, I would choose my old lady and our kids. There wouldn't be a fucking question about it."

"You know with the way Clay's going, you might have to fight for this club sooner rather than later, right?" Sonny pressed.

Sonny Corinthos didn't become one of the biggest mob bosses in the country by being an idiot. Even he saw the writing on the wall when it came to SAMCRO's current president.

"I'm prepared to do what's necessary," Jax assured his future father-in-law.

"Good," Sonny nodded. "Then you and anyone who stands with you will have the full support of my organization. Kristina, the boys, and your mother will have my full protection."

Jax was pretty sure that was mobster speak for 'welcome to the family'.


	16. Sixteen: Kristina

**Disclaimer:** _Any true SOA fan knows that Jax's wedding vows were taken from Opie's in season four. I don't own those hilarious words of genius._

"How do I look?" Kristina turned away from the full-length mirror and turned to look at her stepmom and almost mother-in-law. Gemma had somehow found the time to turn two of the dorm rooms in the clubhouse into dressing rooms for the day. Carly hadn't been thrilled at the idea of a clubhouse wedding but she had conceded that it fit the bride and groom's personalities perfectly.

"Gorgeous," Gemma smiled at her before moving to attach her veil.

"Like a woman her mother would be very proud of," Carly actually looked like she had tears in her eyes.

"I wish her and Michael were here." Just as the words left her mouth, a loud clap of thunder came from outside right before the heavens opened up and a loud downpour began.

Carly smiled. "Do you remember that song we played at Michael's memorial service?"

"'Holes in the Floor of Heaven'," Kristina nodded as her own eyes clouded up. The song talked about how the rain was really the tears of people's loved ones in heaven, falling when they were looking down on them.

Carly lifted a manicured finger and pointed out the window. "They are here and that's them. Little Thomas too," she said with a warm look in Gemma's direction. "They wouldn't miss this."

"Okay," Gemma waved a hand in front of her face. "Enough of that, ladies, or we'll ruin the makeup."

"Can I get a minute alone with Kristina?" Sonny poked his head into the room after knocking on the doorframe.

"I need to go and check on your sisters." Carly kissed her cheek before departing.

"Do NOT upset her today," Gemma warned Sonny before leaving the room herself.

"Please, tell me my groom is still alive." Kristina eyed her father wearily.

"Last I checked," Sonny nodded. "Although his buddies did appear to be trying to kill him with alcohol when I left last night."

Kristina laughed. Yeah, that sounded about right. "What do you want, Daddy?" she asked, sobering up.

"To tell you that I'm proud of the woman you've become," Sonny told her sincerely. "You found someone you love and who loves you back... and isn't afraid to show it. The guys around here love you, the other women respect you. Jax told me you've taken to your role as Abel's mom like a natural and I know you'll be just as good a mom to Thomas. Everything I've failed at in life, you and Jax are doing right. I couldn't be prouder of you, querida."

Damn him! No matter what she did or how angry she was, Kristina simply couldn't bring herself to not love her father. She hated herself for it but his words meant the world to her. What child didn't secretly crave their parents' approval? "Thank you, Daddy," she gave him a watery smile.

"Do you think you'll ever be able to forgive me for what happened to your brother?" Sonny stuffed his hands into the pockets of his tux. "Michael was my son. I loved him too. If I could turn back time and take it all back, I would."

"I can try," Kristina finally gave in a little. "How about we start with you giving me away?"

"I'd be honored, sweetheart," Sonny smiled and held out his elbow for her.

"I promise to treat you as good as my leather and ride you as much as my Harley."

Kristina blushed and giggled. She couldn't believe Jax had the guts to say that in front of her father but she also knew that he wouldn't be the man she loved if he didn't slip something like that into his vows. She'd said 'I do' when prompted but when it came time for Jax's response, he had again gone the non-traditional route.

"Do you, Jackson Nathaniel Teller take Kristina Adela Corinthos-Davis to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"Hell yeah!" Jax had damn near shouted.

"You may now ki –"

Jax didn't even give the priest time to finished his sentence before pulling her in for a kiss that elicited catcalls and whistles from the men of SAMCRO and a death glare from her father. When they finally came up for air, Jax leaned and whispered into her ear, "I love you, Kristina Teller."


	17. Seventeen: Kristina and Jax

**KRISTINA'S POV**

Abel was spending the night with Gemma and Clay so the newlyweds had the house to themselves for once. Jax had been the traditional (slightly buzzed) groom and carried her over the threshold.

"Jax, honey, I'm too heavy," Kristina giggled but she was feeling slightly self-conscious. She was five and a half months pregnant. She knew that she wasn't light.

"Woman, shut up, you are not." Jax dropped a kiss to her lips as he set her on her feet in the living room.

Kristina reached up and wrapped her arms loosely around his neck. He really did think she was beautiful no matter what. "I love you, Jackson."

"I love you too, babe," he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. "How about you let me take you to bed so I can show you just how fuckin' much?" He leaned down and nuzzled her nose with his.

'Yes, please,' the naughty little voice in her head replied happily but Kristina simply nodded her consent.

With a sexy smirk on his face, Jax quickly swept her up in his arms and carried her down the hallway to their bedroom. The first thing he had done upon setting her on her feet at the foot of the bed was strip down so that he was wearing only his baggy jeans (he'd insisted on dressing like himself for the wedding). The next thing he had done was reach for the zipper on the side of her dress. Suddenly, her nerves were back with a vengeance. Sure, Jax thought she was beautiful now but what if he changed his mind once he saw what pregnancy had done to her body?

Jax obviously knew what she was thinking because he let out a huff of amusement before quickly yanking the zipper down and pushing the dress to pool at her feet. She was left standing before him in nothing but a pair of scarlet lace boyshorts. Her wedding dress hadn't required a bra so her swollen breasts and baby belly were on full display. She knew she had to be blushing as red as her panties.

"Well, would you look at that, sweetheart," he reached up and gently trailed his fingertips from her neck, down over one breast, over the curve of her belly, coming to a stop at the waistband of her panties. "That dress looks even more beautiful on the floor than it does on you." Reaching up he cupped her cheek, pulling her lips down to his for a heated kiss. When she relaxed in his embrace and moaned into his mouth, he moved his hands down to her ass and lifted her up so he could gently lay her on their bed, his lips never leaving hers.

 **JAX'S POV**

Jax regrettably, pulled his lips from his new bride's so he could quickly rid them of the last of their clothes. As he pulled her panties down her rounded hips, he drank in the sight of her. Laid out on their bed, her dark hair a mess, and looking at him through hooded eyes, he had never seen a woman more beautiful. What the fuck had she been so worried about?

He took his time with her, exploring and tasting every inch of her body. He wanted her to remember their first time, wanted to ruin her for any other man. When he finally slid inside her, he could have damn near cried in relief and he knew that he wasn't going to last long. Leaning down and kissing her neck as he started to slowly pick up his pace, he spoke against her soft skin. "I fucking love you, Kristina." He wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her up so he could trail his lips lower.

"Oh... fuck, Jax," Kristina moaned as his lips and tongue pulled a nipple into his mouth and he gently sucked. "I love you too."

Feeling her start to clench around his cock, he changed the angle of his thrusts. "Who do you belong to, baby?" he demanded as he again sped up his thrusts.

"Oh...fuck..." Kristina threw her head back and closed her eyes.

She was close, he could feel it and he wasn't too far behind her. "Oh, fuck no, princess," he growled and reached up and tangled his hand in her hair, tugging lightly. "Open those pretty brown eyes and tell me who the fuck you belong to? Who's old lady are you?"

"Jax... yours!" She was looking into his eyes when she gasped and fell over the edge, pulling him with her.

"Well, if I wasn't already pregnant..." Those were the first words out of his girl's mouth as she lay curled up on his chest recovering.

"We were just practicing for the next one, babe," he kissed the top of her head and said, only half joking. He really hoped she'd be willing to have at least one more. He had his boys and now he wanted to shoot for a little girl.

"Yeah, the next one," Kristina said in a sleepy little voice and laid a kiss on top of the tattoo of Abel's name on his chest.

Jax didn't say a word. He just held her a little tighter.


	18. Eighteen: Kristina

"How are you and your pops getting along, babe?" Jax lay on his side beside her with his head propped up on his hand, running his fingers lazily over her swollen stomach.

"We called a truce right before he walked me down the aisle." Kristina caught his hand in hers and interlocked their fingers. "I agreed to play nice and to try and move on from Michael's death. I meant it, don't get me wrong, but I still don't want to spend too much time around my dad and I never want to go back to Port Charles ever again."

Jax took back his hand and reached up to caress her cheek. "There's nothing wrong with that, darlin'. You need to create your own identity away from your father. Sonny Corinthos casts a big shadow, I get it. I'm never going to make you go anywhere you don't want to go. No visits to Port Charles for you. If your family wants to see you, they can come to Charming."

Kristina turned her head and kissed the palm of his hand before smiling brightly at him. "Have I told you how much I love you recently?"

"Probably," Jax smirked, "but I've taken a lot of blows to the head in my life. The reminder is always appreciated, sweetheart." He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss. "I love you too, princess." He sat up and reached over into his nightstand drawer to retrieve a stack of official looking paperwork. He handed the stack to her without saying a word.

Kristina sat up in bed and quickly scanned the papers in front of her. When she realized what they were, tears clouded her vision. "You want me to adopt Abel?"

Jax nodded with a small smile. "He's been calling you 'mommy' for the past month anyway." He reached down and patted her rounded belly. "You're giving me a legal role in Tommy Boy's life by putting my name on his birth certificate. I want you to have the same role in Abel's life... just in case. This is to make sure that you and the kids stay together... no matter what."

Kristina knew what he was really trying to say. In the case of his death, Jax wanted to make sure she kept custody of Abel. "Give me a pen." She didn't even have to think about her decision. There was no way she wouldn't sign the papers. The love that she had for the blond toddler in no way differed from the love she felt for Thomas. Jax handed her the pen that they kept next to the phone on the nightstand. Kristina signed the documents before passing them and the pen back to Jax. "You know you're stuck with me now, right?"

Jax laughed as he set the papers back in his nightstand drawer. "Good. That's the way I want it." He laid back down and pulled her to lay cuddled up to his chest. "I've been trying to find the right time to tell you... I sat down with the club's IRA contact. Apparently, they have a shit ton of Celtic antiques that they want to smuggle into the country. You were right. Black market antiques bring in way more dough than guns. We have one more shipment and then SAMCRO is completely out of the gun running business. We're gonna be transporting, storing, and fencing the IRA's old shit now. It's all because of you, babe." He kissed her forehead.

"Glad I could help, honey." Kristina leaned up and kissed his chin.


	19. Nineteen: Jax

The moment he stepped foot in the house and saw the look of pure rage on his wife's face, Jax knew something was wrong. He had entered through the back kitchen door and found Kristina standing at the counter pouring two glasses of lemonade.

"Babe, what's wrong?" He walked to her side and looked her up and down in concern.

"You have a guest in the living room," Kristina told him icily, dodging his attempt to kiss her.

This was bad. Kristina craved his touch almost as much as he craved hers. She had never turned away from him before. Jax peeked around the corner, into the living room, and his blood began to boil. Tara. What the fuck was that uptight bitch doing in his house? She was supposed to be in Chicago.

Kristina went to pick up the glasses of lemonade but Jax stopped her. "Don't bother with the drinks, darlin'. That gash is leavin'."

Jax stomped into the living room and came to a stop in front of Tara. "What are you doing here?" He wasn't going to bother with pleasantries. It's not like she had shown an ounce of respect or concern for him when she took off ten years earlier. Why should he care about her feelings?

"I wanted to tell you in person that I'm moving back home. I got a position at St Thomas." Tara seemed to be watching him closely for a reaction. Same old Tara, same old mind games.

"That doesn't explain why you thought that I needed to know anything. We haven't spoken in ten years. Why would I give a shit what you do?" Now he was being an asshole and he knew it but he was too old to deal with Tara's bullshit. He had ridden that crazy train as a teenager and he was not interested in another ride. Once was enough. "If you want me to plan your welcome home party, I'm sorry but I'm a little busy. I just married a beautiful woman, the mother of my son, and we got another one on the way. I don't have time for you."

Tara got to her feet with a look of wounded disgust on her face. "When did you turn into such an asshole?"

"Right around the time you turned into a self-righteous, cowardly bitch," Jax shot back at her.

"Whatever." Tara shook her head as she headed for the door. "Enjoy your child bride."

Jax smirked. "Oh, trust me, darlin', I do."

Abel came running into the room with Kristina a few steps behind him. "Daddy, look, evil witch!" The little boy pointed at Tara.

Jax was able to conceal his laughter until Tara had stormed out and slammed the door behind her.

"She needs a timeout. She's naughty." Abel scrunched up his nose before running off.

"Did you tell him to say that?" Jax finally got his laughter under control and looked towards his giggling wife.

Kristina shook her head. "No, our son is just convinced that Tara looks like the Evil Queen from _Snow White_. Your mom bought him the Disney classics collection last week."

Jax chuckled as he moved to take her in his arms. "I'm sorry you had to meet my emotional baggage, babe."

"I'm sorry I got all bitchy. I was just jealous, I guess." Kristina was blushing. "She was your first love and people say that dies hard."

Jax leaned down and softly kissed her. "What I felt for Tara was puppy love compared to the way I love you. You have no reason to be jealous, sweetheart. I 100% belong to you and the boys. The evil queen would have to poison an apple to take me away from you."

Kristina playfully shrugged. "It wouldn't matter if she poisoned an apple. I'd be there waiting with 'True Love's Kiss'."

"You better be, woman." He kissed her again.

"Mommy, daddy." Abel's little voice broke them apart. He was holding the DVD of Disney's ' _Snow White_ '. "We watch pweaze?"

Jack chuckled as he reached out and took the DVD. "Sure, buddy."


	20. Twenty: Kristina

"Baby, what has you so lost in your head over there?"

Kristina shook her head to clear her thoughts. "Sorry, Gem. I had a pretty horrible afternoon yesterday. Can't seem to get it out of my head."

The two women were seated in Gemma's living room going through boxes of Abel's old baby clothes and setting things aside for Thomas.

"I heard Tara's back in town and stopped by," Gemma nodded.

The older woman spoke Tara's name like it was mud. There was obviously no love lost between the two women. Kristina felt slightly victorious knowing that Gemma favored her over the doctor. Even though Gemma could be secretive and downright manipulative at times, she had a good heart. A good heart that she had passed down to Jax. Truth be told, Kristina had grown to love Gemma as though the woman was her own mother. Kristina couldn't stand Clay but she adored Gemma and she knew the feeling was mutual. "You know Jax doesn't want that skinny little bitch. My son only had eyes for you since the day he met you. I should know, I was there."

"I'm not worried about Jax," Kristina shook her head. She really wasn't. While she had experienced a moment of insecurity when she had first met Tara it was just that, brief. One thing she was proud of was the fact that she had a happy, healthy marriage. She trusted her husband completely. It was as simple as that. "He made his feelings perfectly clear... directly to the uptight bitch's face. And this was before our son felt the need to inform the good doctor that she looked like the evil queen from Snow White. I really love my boys," she chuckled.

Gemma laughed. "If you aren't worried about Jax, what's bothering you baby?"

Kristina set a powder blue onesie with the SAMCRO reaper on the front on top of her keep pile. "She acted like she was better than me, even called me a child bride," she sighed. "Does a college degree really make someone better? She's snotty, uptight, and has no real friends that I've heard about. I don't have a college degree but I also don't hold my position as Jax's wife, Clay's daughter-in-law, or Sonny Corinthos' kid over anyone's head. I care about my family and the club. I'm young but I'm doing all that I can to be a good mom. I like being a wife and mom. I like taking care of the guys and croweaters down at the club. I even talked Georgie into getting her G.E.D. This feels like what I should be doing with my life. Is all that worthless because I didn't go to college?"

"That, baby, is why you should only ever follow your heart. What society says is acceptable is always changing. You just need to be true to yourself. And the truth is that you are an amazing mom and you're going to make one hell of a queen for SAMCRO when my times up. I'm happy to call you my daughter-in-law. That's something that I would never have been able to say about Tara. Hell, I probably would have ended up killing the bitch." Gemma laughed but Kristina knew the woman well enough to know that she was speaking literally. Nothing stood in the way of Gemma protecting her family... not even someone's pulse.

Kristina chuckled. "I'm being silly. I shouldn't have let her get to me. It's just... my mom. She was a lot like Tara, really uptight and always wanting everything to be perfect. As much as I wish I could say that I know she'd be happy for me if she was still around, I can't. She'd probably be pretty pissed that I gave up on Stanford to be a wife and mom in my early twenties."

Gemma smiled sympathetically at her. "Well, I'm proud of you and I know your dad and Carly are too."

"Don't forget me, princess."

Kristina looked up to find Jax standing in the living room doorway with Abel on his hip. "I'm proud of you too." He took a seat beside her on the couch and gave her a quick kiss.

"Me too, mommy! I's proud too!" Abel leaned over and bestowed a sloppy kiss on her cheek.

Kristina laughed. "Do you even know what we're talking about?"

"Nope," Abel shook his head and giggled.


	21. Twenty-One: Jax

When Jax pulled into the garage that morning, it was to find a familiar black cutless parked in the first bay.

"What are you doing here, Tara?" He demanded as he stomped into the office. It was a good thing that his mom wasn't coming in to work that day. Her and Kristina were going to his mom's storage unit to pick through Abel's old baby crap. "You know if my mom sees you she's gonna be pissed." That was a fucking understatement. If his mom saw her, the bitch was likely to die.

"I knew your mom wasn't working today," Tara shook her head. Had she always worn that look of permanent confusion and why was he just now noticing? He also couldn't help wondering just what the hell she had been doing in Chicago the past decade because while they were the exact same age, Tara looked to be in her late 30's instead of early. "I needed to get the oil changed in the cutless and I wasn't happy with the way we left things the other day."

"I was," Jax perched on the end of his mom's desk and took his pack of cigarettes out of his kutte pocket. He pulled one out and lit it before continuing to speak. "When you came to my home and talked down to my old lady all because of some sick need to tear open old wounds, wounds that you inflicted in the first place, you crossed the line, Tara."

"Jax," Tara whined, "we could get past anything when we were teenagers. We can get past this."

"This is my wife and kids!" Jax's temper flared to life. "They aren't fucking obstacles to overcome! They're my family, my life!" The bitch had to be delusional.

"The little girl you married because of her powerful daddy and her little bastard aren't your family," Tara sneered. "That baby isn't your blood, Jax!"

What. The. Fuck!? Jax dropped his cigarette in the ashtray on his mom's desk before stalking towards his ex-girlfriend like a lion after its injured prey. "Where the fuck did you hear that," he demanded, a dangerous glint in his eye.

"I...I...do...don't know," Tara started to panic. She obviously hadn't meant to say what she had. "I overheard some people at the hospital talking..."

The bitch was a terrible liar. Reaching up, Jax grabbed her neck and started to slowly apply pressure. "Last fucking chance, Tara. If you know me like you think you do, you know that I'm not joking when I say I'll kill you."

"Clay," Tara was genuinely terrified and had tears pooling in her eyes. "He called me in Chicago and told me you'd gotten in over your heard with the New York mob."

He was going to take his stepfather's head God damned head off. "No, darlin', you're the one who's in over her head." He gave her neck a little bit tighter of a squeeze and leaned in close. "I bed it fucking kills you that a beautiful, smarter and younger women has taken your place at my side. She's even better in bed than your frigid ass. It kills you to see my son calling Kristina 'Mommy' and not you. There's one thing that my wife and I agree on. Blood makes you a relative, loyalty makes you family. You wouldn't know what loyalty was if it slapped you in the face. Get the fuck out of here and NEVER come back. This is your last fucking warning, Tara." He gave her neck a final squeeze before using his hold on her to shove her towards the door. A door that she eagerly took off out of.

Jax had just picked up his cigarette and was trying to process Clay's betrayal when his cell phone started ringing. Looking at the caller ID, he saw that it was Kristina. "You have no idea how welcome your voice is right now babe," he answered.

"Jax, honey, you need to come home. Your mom and I found something that you really need to see."

Oh, come the fuck on...what now?


End file.
